The Lion King: Ghost Plague
by Draggar
Summary: When a ghostly pride of white, cannibalistic lions moves into the Pridelands, the Pride is forced to take action or be killed. Screenplay for ScriptFrenzy '09. Subplot: Kiara is barren, but determined to find a heir for the throne.


**Ahem. I give you The Lion King: Ghost Plague, in all its screenplay glory. My first ever screenplay; I know it sucks. Imma convert her to regular prose form when I get it done. Doing it for ScriptFrenzy, so nothing's edited or revised. I know there are quite a few caps errors, grammatical mistakes, and the dialogue's stiff as a brick. I don't expect many people to read this, but know one thing: The regular story form will be ten times better than the screenplay. Trust me. So, enjoy, hate it, whatever. **

**Also note: I'm in the process of making a page to describe all of my made-ups on. It should be done in less than a week. I'll inform you peoples when it's finished.**

WEST OF PRIDELANDS - UNDER TREE - MORNING

PENDA, a white lioness with rusty red circles around her eyes and nose, sits, watching Priderock. In the distance, other lions can be seen. She signals for BABU, a white male with rusty tail, who comes forward crouching.

BABU

(whispering)

Penda, can you see anything?

PENDA

Yes, right over there. That big rock's just crawling with them. Enough to satisfy the pride for days.

Babu laughs softly and licks his lips, staring hungrily at the rock. Penda laughs with him and lifts her face to the sky. Wind blows her long white fur.

RAFIKI'S TREE - MORNING

RAFIKI sits on top of the tree's leaves as the wind rattles the fruits on his staff. He sniffs the air and frowns before leaping down to his home.

RAFIKI

(spreading leaves and fruit juices on the ground)

Mufasa, can you imagine? The White Lions? Back? I don't know what you think, but I know this will bring only pain. There's nothing like death but death by the teeth of your own.

PRIDEROCK - OUTSIDE THE DEN - NOON

LIONESSES are spread around the rock, grooming. Some look worried. In the middle of the group, KIARA is pacing back and forth. KOVU looks sadly at her from his seat a few feet from here.

KOVU

Calm down, Kiara. It's not the end of the world. We'll manage without a cub.

KIARA

You don't understand, Kovu. If I can't have a cub, who will take the throne?

KOVU

(shaking his head)

It doesn't matter. We'll be dead anyway.

Kiara moans quietly and stares pleadingly at Kovu. Her eyes grow wet.

KIARA

You know what Sarabi and Simba would think. They want Mufasa to live on. If they knew I was barren, you know how disappointed they would be.

KOVU

Forget them, Kiara. You're never any fun anymore. All this worry's getting on my nerves.

Kovu crouches and waves his tail in the air. He hops from side to side before tapping Kiara on the shoulder. When she does nothing, he growls and turns away.

KOVU

Talk to me when you're done being difficult.

BELOW PRIDEROCK - NIGHT

Kovu is standing below Priderock. SIMBA races toward him. his eyes wide.

SIMBA

Kovu! She's gone. She just vanished.

Simba pants heavily, his sides heaving.

KOVU

Who's gone? Simba, calm down.

SIMBA

Sarabi. I can't lose her, Kovu.

KOVU

We'll find her. Don't worry. Show me where you last saw her.

Kovu lashes his tail and leaps onto a ROCK. His eyes scan the area.

SIMBA

We were by the waterhole, on the west side.

Rafiki leaps from a nearby tree and lands near Simba. He laughs and waves his staff.

RAFIKI

You won't find her there. Babu's got her.

Simba sighs and gives Rafiki a confused look.

SIMBA

Who's Babu? Where can I find him?

RAFIKI

(with a laugh)

You don't find the White Lion! He finds you! Go west, King Simba, you'll find her there, if she is still to be found.

Simba's eyes widen and he opens his mouth but remains quiet. Rafiki starts leaving and Kovu leaps in front of him.

KOVU

Wait! Who? What are you talking about?

Rafiki laughs some more and leaps back into the tree. Kovu turns back to Simba with a growl. Simba stares after Rafiki for a few seconds and then races away. Kovu follows.

KOVU

(running and panting a little)

Simba! Hold on! We don't know where we're going.

SIMBA

(looks back at Kovu)

The west, Kovu! Rafiki said go west!

Kovu frowns and growls in disapproval, but the two keep running.

CUT TO:

WHITE LION CAMP - AFTERNOON

Simba and Kovu walk into a clearing. Simba puts his nose to the ground and walks around a bit. Kovu does the same. Simba suddenly snarls and lifts his head. But it's too late; the two are already surrounded by a PRIDE of white lions. A white lion from earlier, BABU, snarls and steps forward.

BABU

What gives you the right to trespass on our land, stranger?

SIMBA

Your land? This is our Prideland! You are the trespassers. What have you done with my mother?

BABU

Excuse me, but I have no idea what you are speaking of. Elaborate quickly please. I tire of you already.

Babu lashes his tail in agitation and glances back nervously. In the background, a scuffle can be heard, ending with a whine and a snarl. Kovu leaps toward the sound and spots SARABI being pulled away by three LIONESSES. Simba roars and charges toward the lionesses. PRIDELANDERS race in just in time. The white lions attack and the clearing becomes a battlefield.

The white lions are vicious and soon gang up on a pridelander, AKINA. They leap upon her until she is covered completely. Her cries silence all other lions. A few try to save her, but white lions, with muzzles dripping blood and stained teeth, scare them away. Wide-eyed, the pridelanders watch.

When it is finished, Akina's body is not shown. The astonished pridelanders look away. Penda laughs and begins with the others to advance on the pride.

PENDA

Why do you look so surprised? Never seen our kind before?

Many of the white lions' faces are covered in Akina's blood. In the background, swarms of the lions overtake two injured pridelanders.

As Penda steps forward, Kovu steps back. His eyes widen as the lioness licks her lips. He lashes his tail and the pridelanders take off.


End file.
